User blog:JerekShay'll/Jango Fett Au story part 1
"The army was perfect." Jango thought. "Absolutely perfect." He watched as the Droid army, was being heavily beaten. Not by the Jedi, not by a longshot. By his soldiers, he'd trained. It was a satisfying thought to know that his soldiers, in a way, were superior to Jedi. They were smarter, better fighters, and more physically fit. If one trooper got the right training, he could kill at least six Jedi. Just then, a thought interrupted his thoughts. "Jango." The Count said. "Yes, sir?" He asked. "Go over there." He said. There he noticed there was a extremely aggressive Jedi in the arena. He had seen him before. It was the same guy who had put a lightsaber up to his neck. He had done that infront of his son, Boba. It would be nice to get revenge on him for that. "Yes sir." With that, he ignited his jetpack and flew into the middle of the arena. He touched down with a soft thump. He removed his twin Westar-34 pistols, and switched the charge from'stun' to kill If he was going to kill a jedi, he'd need every asset possible. Just then from behind came a large THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP. He turned around in horror to see a large angry Reek, charging towards him. Just as attempted to move out of the way, the Reek ran over him with enormous feet running over him like a repulsor truck. Shaking his head to recover from that, he got up and saw the Reek coming back around. "Bring it on, you ugly shebhole." He said, unholstering his Westar pistol. The Reek began running towards him again, in fury. He trampled over one battle droids, and threw another one out of his way. Just as he got close, Jango fired. The plasma bolt hit the Reek square in the head. The Reek, stunned by the shot to the head, lost control of his body and fell to the floor, dragged by his own inertia, was dragged and fell dead. Satisfied with the outcome of the previous problem, he turned around to face the rest of the enemies of the CIS. Behind him was the Jedi. About twenty yards behind him. "This isn't gonna be easy." He said. He raised his arm, firing his Westar pistol at the Jedi. The Jedi deflected the three shots, running towards Jango. He went to Jango, purple blade of death blazing. He swung towards Jango, going for a swift decapitation. He didn't expect aJango to fall backwards on his back. As the Jedi became confused at this odd change of events, Jango unholstered his two guns and fired into the Jedi's torso. The Jedi, stumbled backwards, and crumpled to the floor defeated. As Jango, stood back up, he saw Boba hiding in an alcove of the Geonosian arena. "Boba, come to me." Jango yelled. His son came running to him and hugged him. "Hold on." With that, Jango ignited his jetpack, and disappeared in the sky... Category:Blog posts